


overwatered plants.

by bunnydoyoung



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff I guess, Friends to Lovers, Lowercase, M/M, really its just domestic dotae
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-01-19 03:04:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12401766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnydoyoung/pseuds/bunnydoyoung
Summary: as they were both housemates, taeyong couldn't deny that he was falling for doyoung.doyoung felt the same way obviously, but he needed taeyong to assist him to figure it out, which he is pleased to do so.





	1. Chapter 1

_“taeyong.”_

 

 _“taeyong, wake up,”_  


“taeyong, wake the fuck up! we gotta go now!” doyoung whispered (read: whispered _loudly_ ) as he aggressively nudged the pink-haired boy who was asleep ever since the moment he sat down. it is noone other than lee taeyong.

the boy then finally opened his eyes to witness doyoung, staring at him with a frown. ‘ _wake up, wipe that drool, people are staring because i was loud you idiot,_ ’ was all he could decipher from doyoung’s facial expression.

the library was just doyoung’s favourite spot to study or read books in general. it wasn’t even taeyong’s choice of hangout place, to be honest. but it was simply difficult to separate both of them apart, which led them to follow each other for no exact reason.

 

for doyoung at least.

taeyong was clear about his reasons.

after living under the same roof with kim dongyoung for too long, his feelings towards the boy developed. the way doyoung nags at him for blasting his favourite tracks too loud, the way doyoung’s eyes sparkle after tasting his improvised recipes, he loves them. every little detail about him as well, from doyoung’s visible gums when he flashes a smile to his little scar at the corner of his mouth.

however, taeyong decided to keep all of his feelings to himself. he didn’t want to ruin his current relationship with doyoung with any of his dumb actions.

which resulted to taeyong spending his time to do anything with his crush.

“i swear i could feel that lady at the counter mentally murdering me for being loud just now,” doyoung whined, furrowing his eyebrows. taeyong could only yawn as doyoung continuously nagged all the way back home.

 

* * *

 

“can’t believe you woke me up at the library just so we could go home for you to watch your sappy drama.” “shut up, it’s the second last episode and i'm feeling way too emotional right now,” doyoung huffed.

doyoung enjoys lying down and watching dramas, but he enjoys it more when taeyong is beside him to supply his desired heat. doyoung would just lie down on taeyong’s lap, watching dramas on his laptop, and occasionally fall asleep right after. the elder would just be on his phone, caressing his soft hair running his fingers through them.

“do you want me to heat up the mushroom soup i made earlier?” taeyong asked after seeing the younger in such state. he nodded and sat down as taeyong dashed away.

after that was done, taeyong returned with a bowl of mushroom soup. however being the clumsy person he is, he shoved a spoonful that was piping hot into his mouth and reflexed right away.

“god, taeyong. be more careful, will you?” doyoung wiped the corner of taeyong’s mouth with his sleeve. taeyong only received a pinch on the cheek as a reply after apologising to his ‘mom’.

they could not even stop bickering while eating, since there was only one spoon and doyoung was too lazy to get another one for himself.  


“that was good, your mushroom soup is waaaay better than those premade ones. i love it.” doyoung commented, followed with a yawn.

“dongyoungie, i _know_ i’m a good cook.”

“unfortunately, i can’t deny.”

after a discussion about a stray dog that taeyong saw couple of days ago, they fell asleep on the laid-out futon beds on the floor. under the same blanket. even though they have their respective beds, somehow it became a habit for them to sleep together at the living room instead.

before taeyong completely dozed off, he took the opportunity to stare at doyoung’s petite lips and his cute pointy cupid’s bow. he really, really wanted to kiss them someday.

 

* * *

 

“ _i’m back_ \- taeyong. are you serious now?” doyoung dropped his bag aside. he just got home from a morning class to witness a total misery. taeyong could only greet him back with a confused look while watering the plants.

“i told you not to water my succulent plants too much! they don’t need _THAT_ much!” the younger fussed as he brought the tiny potted plants to the sink to drain the excess water.

taeyong scooted closer and rested his chin on doyoung’s shoulder. “well, they seem thirsty. so why not? i was just trying to help.”

“you killed like, three of my plants before. and today won’t be your other chance to repeat it!” doyoung frowned. taeyong’s pouty face was kind of cute when doyoung stepped aside to look at him, he thought to himself.

“sooorry.” taeyong looked sincere this time, so doyoung accepted his apology.

 

* * *

 

7.30 in the morning.

 

taeyong woke up and grinned at the sight of doyoung sleeping soundly. not only that, but doyoung’s fingers are intertwined with his. plus, doyoung was wearing one of taeyong’s shirt as if he owned it.

somehow, doyoung’s habits include stealing and wearing taeyong’s clothes. taeyong did ask him to stop once or twice, as if that was going to stop him. as if taeyong wants him to stop, anyways. his reason was just, ‘i could throw it into your laundry stash and you would have to wash it,’ along with sneaky giggle.

“doyoung. wake up, i gotta go to class.” taeyong tapped the younger’s shoulder with his other hand. as the grip tightened, doyoung made a little unidentified noise and continued sleeping.

“...dongyoung, i have to get ready now. i’ll make you breakfast,” taeyong pleaded. “mm. don’t.. want breakfast. skip class. continue sleeping, here with me,” doyoung only had one eye partially open, as he pulled taeyong closer and used him as a pillow.

 _fuck_ , that’s too cute.

taeyong thought to himself.

30 minutes later, taeyong managed to escape from doyoung’s hug and even made a simple egg sandwich for doyoung’s breakfast. preparing breakfast and dinner for doyoung was becoming his habit.

before leaving, taeyong made sure the blanket was covering doyoung well and the pillows were all close to him, to make him feel secure and warm.

and that day as well, is the day where taeyong was late to his morning class.

 

* * *

 

“taeyong, i’m bored.”

“well _i’m_ not.” taeyong replied, expecting a light punch from the other. he received a pinch on the tummy instead, which he is already immune to.

“why do you always play this… overwatch thing?” doyoung asked as he pulled another seat next to him.

“well, i don’t spend my time lying down _all the time_ doyoung. i play this instead,” taeyong replied with a sarcastic tone, glancing at doyoung being all frowny as he waits for the other players to get in the game.

doyoung tilted his head and rested it on taeyong’s shoulder, but sat properly once again since taeyong was moving his hand around too much.

he stared at taeyong being focused towards the game, and how he cursed and cheered from time to time.

however, taeyong still answered all doyoung’s questions while playing, even though most of the time it’s just doyoung criticising whenever his character died.

 

“so, what is this game all about?”

“why do you like to choose that cowboy character?”

“why are you spraying images on the wall?”

“what’s a ‘payload’?”

“attack? defense? taeyong, what’s going on?”

“why won’t you be a character that can fly? that would be amazing!”

“do you really deserve to be the player of the game? you didn’t do anything impressive.”

 

soon enough, doyoung became tired and sleepy just by watching.

“when are you going to stop playing?”

“ah, i still have to play.. a couple more matches. since the previous game was a tie,” taeyong responded, eyes still glued to the screen.

“it’s late. i have classes in the morning tomorrow. i’m going to sleep,” doyoung stared at taeyong who was not giving a single attention. he was hoping he would at least glance back.

“okay, i’ll slip in later- ah fuck! that was a close kill!”

“ _mm, but taeyong i want you to be there beside me, i want to hug you as i fall asleep, so.._ ” doyoung mumbled to himself, playing with the hem of his shirt.

  


“what did you say? i couldn’t hear you.”

“you suck at the game, and you don’t deserve being the player of any games.”

“fuck you dongyoung.”

and that night, doyoung forced himself to sleep before taeyong finished playing.

 

* * *

 

 

_2.39 a.m._

 

“ _dongyoungie?_ ”

as expected doyoung was asleep, wrapped in his shared blanket.

“he really does look resemble a baby this way. adorable.” taeyong giggled to himself while snapping photos of him. then, he caressed doyoung’s bangs aside, lightly gesturing circular motions on his soft cheek.

then, doyoung opened his eyes ever so slowly. taeyong was staring at his face, glowing dimly under the city lights reflecting from the window. the elder was quite surprised, he did not expect doyoung to actually wake up or so he thought.  


“ _taeyong_ ,”

“mm? yes?” he casually continued stroking his cheek.

“i hate... falling asleep alone. i hate you, so, so much. you’re mean. go ahead, you should play that game of yours forever, and forget me, i’m not fun anyways,” doyoung mumbled unconsciously, then... falling asleep.

the whole night was blurry. he did not remember any glimpse of what happened, but doyoung did really feel some sort of warmth on his lips. it felt like a kiss.  
  
but only taeyong himself could confirm that he really did kiss his housemate, his best friend, his secret crush, doyoung for the first time ever that night.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh to be honest my sole purpose of writing this was because i wanted some domestic soft dotae action so yeah don't mind me


	2. Chapter 2

_ taeyong: bfast is ready _

_ taeyong: heat it up for 2 minutes ok _

_ taeyong: dont disturb my beauty sleep _

 

that was the recent notification that doyoung received. it was sent about two hours before he woke up, which means taeyong woke up _extra_ early to make him breakfast probably half-asleep and went to sleep again.

doyoung could only sigh while looking at the elder’s back figure, his exposed nape and as expected, earphones plugged in. “there he goes again sleeping with his earphones on, i told you it’s not good for you.” he mumbled to himself as he discarded the earphones for him as gently as he could.

“your classical music is still on too, what a dork.” he wanted to unlock taeyong’s phone to pause the music, but to his surprise; his lockscreen was a photo of doyoung. sleeping.

doyoung was unsure what was he supposed to feel, he did feel angry because he didn’t find his sleeping face _anywhere_ closer to cute, but yet he didn’t really mind the thought of taeyong seeing his face on screen all the time.

 

before leaving the apartment for class, doyoung took out his phone and snapped a photo of taeyong sleeping, with his mouth slightly open. a boy couldn't leave without a revenge, right?

 

_ doyoung inserted a photo. _

 

_ doyoung: you uglie _

_ doyoung: glad i look cuter on ur lockscreen _

_ doyoung: btw, the soup was kinda spicy. _

_ u didn’t put poison in it, right _

_ doyoung: … or did u _

_ doyoung: thank you tho _

 

* * *

 

taeyong sat down after lying down for quite awhile after being awake. not even bothering how miserable he looked, wrapped in a blanket. 

 

his mind was filled with last night’s incident. his mind was filled with doyoung’s soft mumbles about him being jealous over a game. _damn._

but his mind was mainly focused on how doyoung’s lips felt on his. it was velvety and soft, just how he imagined it to be. he wants to kiss him again, and again. at the same time, he was dead worried if doyoung was _actually_ conscious, and if would hate him for the rest of his life because of that kiss. the boy then groaned miserably as he plopped himself back to his comfort spot.

“hm?”

an overdue text notification flashed on his phone screen. after picking it up and reading the text sent by doyoung, he felt so much better. even though his received sleeping photo was rather unflattering.

quite embarrassing, but he was too happy to see doyoung texting him like… usual. as if nothing unusual happened. 

“shouldn’t have listened to songs while falling asleep,” taeyong giggled to himself, thinking about doyoung discarding his earphones for him.    
  


* * *

 

 

“hold on. why in the world is your lockscreen a photo of taeyong sleeping?” yuta squinted at doyoung’s phone while taking a sip of his iced lemon tea. the look on yuta's face was alarming when he actually looked closer to confirm that it _is_ a photo of lee taeyong sleeping.

“why the fuck not? he looks hilarious! his lockscreen is my sleeping face too,” doyoung replied with a slight sense of confusion. what could possibly go wrong, was all he thought.

“both of you are so obvious.”

“what do you mean?”

“well yeah? even anyone dumb like me could tell that both of you are dating.”

doyoung took some time to process yuta’s blurt in his mind, connecting the relation. that resulted to doyoung furrowing his eyebrows being speechless and confused.

“what d-”

“matching lockscreens. holding hands even in public. relying on each other too damn well. and you told me once you cuddle to sleep together everyday?”

doyoung nodded.

“yikes. you sure are dating.” yuta cringed at how oblivious his friend was being. 

“we’re friends though?” doyoung tried to convince, even though he sounds unsure himself. “ _right_?” he continued. 

 

“i don’t know. so do you guys kiss or _fuck_ -”

“yuta!” doyoung freaked out, because the other customers in the cafe could probably hear what they were talking about.

yuta smirked. “uh, so? is that a yes, i see?” “no, we don’t do those!” doyoung hissed back, denying all the nonsense yuta was blabbering about.

“ah, such a gross, pure love. well whatever! hit me up if you need tips regarding that matter.”

“oh don’t you worry, i won’t seek any consultation from someone like you in any cases. even if i'm on the verge of death!”

"ouch doyoung."

 

* * *

 

“you’re early? not playing your games tonight?” doyoung looked up to see taeyong already getting ready to slip in next to him. 

“i thought you, …” taeyong was about to reply, then he paused. maybe doyoung was completely unconscious when he was being clingy last night. _literally wanting taeyong to be by his side till he falls asleep._ but maybe it was better for him to keep it to himself. all these thoughts were jumbled up in taeyong’s mind.

 

“yes?”

“uh, i thought it would be better to sleep early today? yeah.” taeyong pulled the blanket over to cover himself. doyoung hummed in response, as he continued scrolling his twitter timeline. 

“also, i wore that shirt like two days ago.” taeyong pointed at what doyoung was wearing. “so what? it smells good so i don’t mind,” doyoung locked placed his phone aside after setting his alarm before scooting closer to taeyong’s side. _very close._

the elder nearly cursed under his breath when doyoung came closer without any warning and hinted taeyong to sniff him. god, taeyong tried to pull of the most natural look, totally not flustered, as he loomed closer over doyoung’s collarbone.

totally ignoring his desire to kiss his whole neck exposed due to the loose shirt, he nodded slightly. “you smell like me.” 

 

“aaaand thank god you smell nice.” doyoung replied, dumping his face on taeyong’s chest. their height difference made it quite awkward since doyoung was slightly taller, but none of them actually mind to be honest. 

but what was worrying taeyong the most is of course, if doyoung heard his loud, rapid heartbeat. 

and his hands. he didn’t know where to place them, but after a while he gained his courage to press it against doyoung’s waist. they do cuddle here and there, but taeyong felt different since boy he had just a _little_ hope that the feeling is mutual because of last night’s incident.   
  


not long after that, they both fell asleep without saying a single word. just a warm cuddle.

 

* * *

 

 

“...mhm, yeah..?” taeyong yawned, waking up to a subtle pull on the back of his sleeve. he shifted around and saw doyoung. but he was acting rather.. odd.

it was like, 3 in the morning but his unconscious self could tell that doyoung really did call for him.

what kept taeyong wide awake after that was the sight he was seeing. doyoung was asleep, but his body was covered with sweat. his shirt was rolled up and draped against his body revealing his slender waist. he couldn’t stop moving around, still grasping onto taeyong’s sleeve.

 

his eyes then laid on his lower half of doyoung’s body which was revealing a growing hardness beneath the boxers. clueless, taeyong continued watching his crush squirm around uncomfortably looking like he really needs to jerk off.

 

no, no, no.

taeyong snapped out from his lewd thoughts and forced himself to sleep, as if that was even possible in the first place. focusing his thoughts on how it’s totally normal to have obscene dreams and it’s not even the first time he's stuck in this situation. but-

 

“t-taeyongie, mmh,”

 

_ fuck. _

first of all, taeyong was pretty darn sure he was not dreaming as well, considering how hard he pinched himself. second, he was not deaf and that was totally clear. third, he concluded that doyoung was indeed having a wet dream. 

and he was in it.

probably.


	3. Chapter 3

“hey.” doyoung called out softly. the sun was already up on a weekend morning. familiar sounds could be heard from a certain gaming app, indicating that taeyong was already awake for quite awhile.

when taeyong rolled over to face doyoung, he could feel his cheeks getting warmer because god damn, doyoung had this gentle and fragile look radiating all over him.

“yeah. i’m listening,” taeyong replied quietly to fit in the sleepy mood going on. his toes were becoming numb, at least that could distract himself from admiring doyoung a little bit too much.

“i, kinda want to eat omelette rice this morning. and you gotta cook it for me.” the younger demanded. that wish had to be granted no matter what, anyways. 

“will do. i’d rather cook it than taking the risk of you burning our kitchen to ashes.” he flicked doyoung’s forehead, followed by an ‘ow!’ a second after.

“so, what do i get?”

“what do you mean?”

“what will i get in return, dumbass.”

“what do you want?”

oh boy, if only doyoung knew how much taeyong wanted from him. took him 2 minutes to finally choose something that he wanted, which he was just planning to joke around with. which also had the chance of doyoung punching him in the guts.

“i want you to uh, kiss me once a day. everyday.” he said that quickly, followed by a (fake) cough. doyoung could clearly hear that, and… nodded innocently in response. 

“fuck. you’re  _ actually _ agreeing with that?” taeyong asked again, since it was completely the opposite of what he expected.

“y-yeah. what are you, you messing around with me? was that actually just a joke? you fucking dick,” doyoung furrowed his eyebrows. “no, no no! i was just double confirming, god.” taeyong quickly assured him, delighted at the sight of him pouting.

“but.. there is one problem. i’m not really experienced at kissing, or any of that sort. could you guide me?”

taeyong swore he could probably get hard seeing doyoung asking him, to guide him doing something intimate and definitely not done by friends. “sure..? but hey? are you sure about this? i could change the deal if you’re like.. not into this,”

“mm, as long as it’s you, it’s fine?”

after a couple of seconds, the elder finally got a grip of himself and pinched doyoung’s cheek, making it all red. “just you watch, i’ll make the best omelette rice that’s out of this world for you till the food critics are left in awe if they taste it,” “oh come on taeyongie, stop exaggerating.” doyoung giggled at the sight of taeyong getting all geared up to cook him a dish.

* * *

 

taeyong took nearly 5 minutes to do final touch-ups accompanied with doyoung whining a meter away at their little dining table, asking him to hurry up. however, he received a complaining doyoung instead. 

“seriously?  _ ‘tokki’ _ ? are you saying that i am a bunny?” was all doyoung could say when he was served with a pretty decent-looking dome of rice wrapped with an omelette… with a slightly crooked  _ ‘토끼’ _ written on top of it, with ketchup. he appreciated the effort though.

“what’s wrong with that? stop pretending like you don’t look like one,” taeyong teased him while ruffling his hair to cool him down. with a fork in hand, doyoung was ready eat but then he looked up at taeyong standing beside him. “hurry up. aren’t you going to eat with me? where is your breakfast?”

“my breakfast is right over  _ here _ ,”

taeyong then lowered his body down to plant a delicate kiss on doyoung’s soft pouty lips. and god, his expression was priceless — flushed red with that innocent dewy look after those couple of seconds.

anyone, even doyoung, could definitely tell that taeyong was worried if he did a wrong move judging from his rapid eye blinking. doyoung did not see that coming as early as that, but he had no complains about that. “...well, fuck you. i’m not your breakfast! get your own meal!” 

“alriiight,” taeyong responded while getting all giddy as he went back to the kitchen to get his portion.

  
  
  


“..oh no, taeyongie. that’s it. quit your studies. you can open up a 5 star restaurant right now and i’ll be your daily food tester,” doyoung started to blabber, mouth full of rice, looking impressed. “daily food tester? what will you even do?” taeyong questioned as his hands are not even moving, he’s just busy admiring the bubbly boy infront of him.

“taste all your creations for free, of course! but putting that aside, this tastes really really good even though it’s just really... fried rice. and egg. and this additional curry roux. and this fancy chopped parsley garnish. i couldn’t do it for sure. i mean-  _ wait, _ stop looking at me like that!”

“i was?! just looking at you! you were speaking!” taeyong well, did not want to admit he was just focusing on how doyoung’s lips were constantly wet, his arched cupid’s bow, the way his mouth opens slightly at an angle as he spoke and just his enthusiasm made him feel at ease and reminded him about how much he loves doyoung so, so much.

“whatever. i’m gonna finish this up and watch my ongoing drama updates. but really, all the food critics are shaking if they find out about lee taeyong’s omelette rice!” doyoung cooed.

“what kind of language or slang are you even using?” 

“taeyong, you really need to step up your internet slang game,”

* * *

 

“dongyoung? i’m coming in,” 

 

one of the rarest case; doyoung wasn’t lying down. he was in his room doing some notes on his studies. with a glimpse of his bed, taeyong couldn’t stand seeing all the piled up clothes and books. while that, he made a mental note to probably help him clean up with that someday.

doyoung stood up and sat on the edge of his bed instead, allowing the elder to sit on his initial seat.

“it’s not much but, jaehyun texted me a while ago. he’s planning to give his pet hedgehog to a new owner? so he’s offering it to me since he doesn’t have time to watch over it,” taeyong explained while handing his phone over to show photos of it — which jaehyun did a pretty terrible job at judging from the blurred photos.

“you wanted a pet hedgehog like months ago, right?” he continued, staring at doyoung just zooming the hedgehog photos in and out.

“it’s…  _ cute, _ ” doyoung mumbled. he was never fond of animals, in any way, but he had a soft spot for cute looking hedgehogs.

“you want it? i’ll say yes, okay?” 

“but i’m not good at handling pets?” 

“calm down, i’m here and we can figure it out together dongyoung,” right after taeyong assured him that it will be alright, he agreed on getting it.

“jaehyun had this hedgehog for a couple of months, so i’m sure he could give some tips. even though he did say that it takes time for the hedgehog to get used to its owner, but jaehyun personally thought it's not a suitable pet for a clumsy guy like him,”

doyoung blankly stared at the elder typing away while explaining with a grin plastered on his face.  _ so he seems close with this jaehyun.. classmate.. person, _ he thought to himself. 

_ does he offer jaehyun kisses too? _

“hm? you don’t seem excited, don’t worry it will be alright dongyoungie. we’ll buy the items for our hedgehog tomorrow at the pet store and decide its name okay?” 

“alright then,”

* * *

 

as expected, it was getting late at night and taeyong is… still playing overwatch. but that did not stop doyoung who longed for attention.

“yes, are you going to sleep already? this early?” taeyong was quite startled when doyoung scooted over abruptly next to him. since the game hasn’t started yet, doyoung felt less guilty. 

his hands were starting to shake, however.

“can i uh, kiss you? since i mean, the deal was for  _ me _ to kiss  _ you _ , not for you to kiss me so, that breakfast was really good so i’mnotbreakingmypromise,” doyoung tried to sound as natural as he could which he clearly failed to do so.

taeyong giggled, honestly he was too adorable to handle. he didn’t even notice the deal that thoroughly even though he made it himself. 

“so this is a goodnight kiss, you mean? i'm all yours,” he tapped his lips as a signal to proceed.

_ inhale, exhale. _

doyoung closed his eyes shut and kissed taeyong with their lips in contact ever so slightly.

doyoung was really proud of what he did, even though that kiss was really subtle but he felt that certainly made taeyong elated enough, which matters the most to him.

“not enough,” taeyong groaned. he then gripped doyoung’s shoulder to pull him closer and kissed him again, deeper this time. he made a mental note to not go overboard, so he finished it by kissing his cheek, his nose, and his forehead to complete it. 

with his eyes all sparkly and slightly confused, doyoung quickly repaired his bangs again with a frowny face… which caused taeyong to eventually mess and ruffle it up again.

“good?”

doyoung nodded.

“go to sleep, we gotta be up early tomorrow to buy the stuff. i’ll be there in 10 minutes, okay?”

“it’s a promise? or else i’ll fucking end this kissing contract,”

“of course it’s a promise, shh just go,” 

that night, doyoung surely looked forward to hug taeyong to sleep. and of course, to kiss taeyong every single day and fall in love with him  _ even more. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm not suppsed to update this yet but the dotae tag has been empty for quite some time so!
> 
> also hedgehog because i miss the one i had and based on facts doyoung actually wanted one? and jaehyun had one? INSPIRED


End file.
